falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mister Handy (Fallout: New Vegas)
Damaged Mister Handy |location =Securitron vault REPCONN headquarters Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters H&H Tools Factory New Vegas Steel Saturnite alloy research facility X-8 research center |quests =Still in the Dark Access Powers |actor =Fred Tatasciore |dialogue =CrMisterHandy.txt (generic) REPCONEyebot.txt (mobile frs) REPCONMrHandy.txt (maint. robot) SSHQMrHandyBottlingStandstill.txt (bottling robot) }} The Mister Handy is a variant of robot found in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Characteristics Specifications Mister Handy robots are service and maintenance robots, with a powerful propulsion system enabling them to hover a few feet above ground. They have three primary appendages for manual labor, one which is fitted with a buzz saw and one fitted with a rudimentary flame thrower. They have three optical sensors fitted on top of their spherical chassis. Gameplay attributes Although not designed for combat, mister handy robots are rather robust robots by design, due to their intended use in maintenance, and can pose a threat to lower level player characters. They are armed with a powerful melee weapon in form of a potent buzz saw, and wield a flame thrower which can prove deadly in close quarters. Variants Mister Handy Working Mister Handy robots are not as common in Fallout: New Vegas as in Fallout 3. Only a few nonviolent Mister Handies appear in the game; two are unnamed: one in the Securitron vault and one in the X-8 research center. PYTHON, a deactivated maintenance robot, is in the HELIOS One building. There are also two broken, unique versions of the Mister Handy. The first, called Rhonda, can be repaired in the storage building of Black Mountain as part of a quest. The second, Mr. Janitor, is located in the Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters. |level =3 |xp =5 |perception =5 |hp =50 |dt =12 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (9 ) |attack2 =Buzzsaw (20 ) |attack3 =Flamer (2 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} Crazed Mister Handy The crazed Mister Handy is a variant of the Mister Handy found in numerous places such as Hell's Motel, H&H Tools Factory, New Vegas Steel, and the Saturnite alloy research facility. It will attack the player character as soon as they make contact. This is due to the fact that their combat inhibitor has either been ripped out or has degraded for an unknown reason. In Hell's Motel, there is a crazed Mister Handy that was used as an assistant by the now deceased Doctor Rotson. In New Vegas Steel, the crazed Mister Handies were participants in the factory automation test, which has been running for 204 years. As a result, the steel mills still continue to function. This type of Mister Handy is the hardest one to sneak up on and deactivate, and once detected, they will keep looking for the player character even though their status is HIDDEN. |level =5 |xp =10 |perception =8 |hp =50 |dt =12 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (9 ) |attack2 =Buzzsaw (20 ) |attack3 =Flamer (2 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} Maintenance robot Maintenance robots are light green-painted, smaller versions of Mister Handy found in REPCONN headquarters. Attacking one and failing to destroy it within 30 seconds will trigger an alarm, summoning sentry bots. The maintenance robots may engage in conversation between themselves, or the Mobile facial scanners. This only occurs when hidden, or access is authorized to all floors. |level =8 |xp =25 |perception =5 |hp =50 |dt =12 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (9 ) |attack2 =Buzzsaw (20 ) |attack3 =Flamer (2 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} Mobile facial recognition scanner A smaller variant of the Mister Handy, the mobile facial recognition scanners patrol the hallways of REPCONN headquarters to keep any and all unauthorized personnel out of restricted areas. Upon finding an unauthorized person or group, they will address the person or the leader of the group, and request that they verify their access or leave the premises. Failure to verify will result in an admonition to leave within 30 seconds, after which an alarm will sound and sentry bots are summoned. The mobile facial recognition scanners can be killed to prevent the alarm as long as the kill is not witnessed by another maintenance robot, or mobile facial recognition scanner, and they haven't already told the Courier to leave the floor. The mobile facial recognition scanners are not affected by the Robotics Expert perk, and cannot be deactivated. To avoid this, ID cards, found scattered around the facility, can be used for identification. Alternatively, one can hack the terminal found on second floor to add themselves to the database; or, with low Intelligence, say "ICE CREAM!", which the machine will accept instead. |level =8 |xp =25 |perception =8 |hp =30 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Buzzsaw (20 ) |attack3 =Flamer (2 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |ability3 =Enclave broadcast |items =* Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} Bottling robot In one of the two factory floors in the Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters, there's one bottling robot who appears to be friendly at first. However, if it suspects the Courier is not a Sunset Sarsaparilla Company employee, it may turn hostile. On the floor, several broken bottling robots can be looted for some flamer fuel. For security reasons, the bottling robot will turn hostile towards the player character if they are detected attempting to sneak past it. |level =3 |xp =5 |perception =5 |hp =50 |dt =12 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (9 ) |attack2 =Buzzsaw (20 ) |attack3 =Flamer (2 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} |level =3 |xp =5 |perception =5 |hp =0 |dt =12 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (9 ) |attack2 =Buzzsaw (20 ) |attack3 =Flamer (2 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} Broken custodial robot Broken custodial robots can be found in the Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters by heading up the stairs on the factory floor. There are two broken custodial robots in the factory, found near the two shipping workers, and bottling robot, and they are the only Mister Handy robots that can be looted for some bottle caps as well as flamer fuel and scrap metal. |level =3 |xp =5 |perception =5 |hp =0 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (9 ) |attack2 =Buzzsaw (20 ) |attack3 =Flamer (2 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Flamer fuel * Bottle caps * Scrap metal }} Broken personal assistant One unique named Mister Handy, a "broken personal assistant," can be found on the same floor of the Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters as the two broken bottling robots, at the end of the hallway in a room. Like the name suggests, it probably once belonged to a Sunset Sarsaparilla executive. This seems even more likely considering his inventory consists of a pencil, clipboard, shot glass, and various other service-related items. |level =3 |xp =5 |perception =5 |hp =0 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (9 ) |attack2 =Buzzsaw (20 ) |attack3 =Flamer (2 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Medical clipboard * Pencil * Shot glass * Whiskey * Scrap metal }} Damaged Mister Handy The damaged Mister Handy that was cut from the final version of Fallout: New Vegas. |base id = |level =5 |xp =10 |perception =8 |hp =0 |dt =0 |dr = |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (9 ) |attack2 =Buzzsaw (20 ) |attack3 =Flamer (2 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* None }} Prototype Mister Handy A world object on display in REPCONN headquarters. Notable Mister Handies * Mr. Janitor * PYTHON * Rhonda * Sparks * Tour guide Notes A collectable model of the Fallout: New Vegas Mister Handy can be found in Fallout 4. Appearances Mister Handies appear in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery MrHandyCA1.jpg|Mister Handy concept art Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers es:Sr. Mañoso pl:Pan Złota Rączka ru:Мистер Помощник uk:Містер Помічник